This Is Not Your Fault
by BobWhite
Summary: Also includes an SVU, FBI crossover. Cory is finally shot and killed. How does everyone react? PS: This doesn't mean that I won't be continuing with the other stories that she is in or not publishing the stories she's in that haven't been published. R&R.
1. Normal Day

**Full Summary:**

Cory doesn't show up for work and the 55th are getting pist that they can't find her. When Sidney & Gage show up with the FBI right behind them, Maria knows that something is wrong, and she's right. What happens when she finds out that Cory has been killed? Will she go after the men that shot & killed her best friend? Will the Third Watch & SVU detectives go down to Dallas for Cory's funeral? And how are each and every one of our characters affected by Cory's murder?

**Normal Day:**

**Cory's Pov:**

We laughed, for the first time in a long time, we were laughing. That was the first time since we had been mad at each other that we had laughed at something that one of us had said. But now my laughter was over. I saw her leave and told her that I would see her the next day at work. She was a cop at the 55th precinct and I was a paramedic at the 55th precinct. We had joined at the same time, had gone through every thing together, the good and the bad. But now was going to be the worst for her.

Because when they found me, this time I wasn't coming back. My parents would be contacted, then Maria would hear next and want to see me, and then my funeral would take place. So many people would come to pay their respects, including inmates that would normally never be allowed. But the warden would make sure that they were there and they knew that if they ran, there would be no getting away.

I saw all of this playing out in my mind as I lay on that warehouse floor, surrounded in my own blood that kept pooling around me as I fought to stay alive. They would never be able to get to me, would never know my last thoughts, would never know how sorry I was. My friends would ask the questions, but nobody would be able to give them the answers they sought. My family would go after this man who had finally cut my life out of those that loved me.

I felt my last breath slipping from me as I heard someone call my name and then they were over me, yelling at me to stay awake. But my eyes were drifting close, and my heart was stopping. I could hear them screaming at me to stay awake, trying to keep me alive. I felt them lift me into someones arms and carry me to a waiting car. I could feel the car racing to the hospital, could feel someone breathing for me, feel the pressure on my wounds, but nothing was helping.

I was not going to be making it out alive this time and I knew it. There was pain that my body could no longer take. There was the pain of knowing that I was leaving so many people behind who cared about me, who loved me, and who thought of me everyday. My mind and body was done fighting and I was done running.

It was supposed to be a simple meeting between an old nemesis and myself, trying to settle the differences. But it had turned into something far worse. And now I was paying for it with my life. The single tear ran down my cheek as I felt the jolts of electricity from the defibrillator course through my chest, as I felt them giving me CPR, as I felt the tube being forced down my throat to help me breathe. But nothing was working.

My body was done fighting, done running, done with all the pain and it was time for me to let every thing go. And say goodbye…


	2. Finding Cory & Being Told

**Finding Cory:**

**Sidney's Pov:**

Gage and I walked into the warehouse, guns drawn, ready for a firefight, never thinking we'd be walking in on Cory dieing. But we did and now were racing to save her life. She was still breathing when we found her; she should make it through this like she has every other time. We just weren't counting on her body and soul giving up after so long.

She was giving up, but we hadn't known how long she had lain there before got to the site. She had tear on her cheek as we yelled her name and Gage picked her up. She wasn't gasping for breath, she was trying to move, she was just dying and we couldn't let that happen.

Gage picked her up and put her in the back seat of our car, her head was on my lap and I was continuing to breathe for her. We arrived at St. Mathews Hospital ten minutes later after running every light we came upon. We knew we had to do something but every time we tried to make her live it was like something inside of her was making it so she wouldn't live.

We don't know why she was giving up the fight to live, but we did know that if we didn't get her medical attention soon that she would die. The FBI had made it to the scene before we did, an undercover agent had called it in and then they had called us in. they had thought she was dead, but when we saw that she was still breathing, Gage scooped her into his arms and now here we are, watching the doctors trying to save her life.

They have shocked her so many times already, but we won't give up on her just yet. They have told us to go find anyone that we think might want to see her one last time and we know that we have to get Maria. But this was going to be the hardest conversation we have ever had with her. So many people loved Cory; so many people were going to miss her.

So we headed over to the 55th and when we got out of the car, the firehouse was outside washing their trucks and they just stopped. They saw all the blood on us and they knew that something had happened. We walked into the precinct and into the squad room with Maria. The firefighters, paramedics and cops were standing together, waiting to hear what we were about to tell Maria. Waiting to hear why we were covered in blood.

But they would have to wait a little longer, because we already knew that the doctors were getting impatient with doing CPR on her until we got back with Maria. We had already called Walker & the rest of the Rangers down in Dallas, and they were on there way up, in a private jet that the governor had lent them.

**Being Told:**

**55****th**** Precinct: Gage's Pov:**

Maria was talking to Srgt. Cruz, trying to explain that she hadn't seen Cory in the three days that she hadn't shown up for work. There was no getting past the fact that this was going to be the worst thing that she was going to hear. Her best friend was never coming back. The FBI agents were still at the hospital and told us that they would call us if the doctors stopped compressions. They had promised us they would continue to work on her until we got Maria there. This was not going to be easy.

We walked into the precinct and Bosco saw us first, asked if he could help us and why we had blood on us. Maria turned around at the sound of Sidney's voice and her face fell. She was next to us within a matter of seconds, asking questions, knowing what the answer was going to be. We asked if there was any place we could talk in private. Srgt. Cruz let us use the squad room to talk, everyone was watching from outside.

There was no preventing the inevitable and we needed to get Maria over to the hospital so that she could say one last goodbye before the doctors stopped compressions and took her off the ventilator. Maria stood before Sid and I and we just looked at each other and then at her. We didn't know how we were going to tell her. She finally just yelled at us to tell her and we did.

**Squad Room: Maria, Sidney & Gage:**

"Just fucking tell me what the hell is going on already? And tell me why you two are covered in blood?"

"Maria, we were called to a crime scene by the FBI, who was called there shortly after getting a call from an undercover agent."

"And? What could be so important that you had to show up at the precinct covered in blood?"

"Maria, Cory was shot multiple times and left for dead. She's at St. Mathews right now."

"Cory's always getting shot and left for dead."

"This is different Maria, the FBI estimate that she was shot about three days ago and left in the warehouse thinking that nobody would find her until she was dead. When she was found, she barely had a pulse and she was barely breathing."

"What?" _Maria had to sit down. All blood had drained from her face and she couldn't breathe. She was staring out the window and everyone was looking at her, trying to figure out what was being said._

"The doctors are still performing CPR on her until we get you over there to see her one last time. We came straight here and called her parents. They're on their way up now. They should be here soon. Come on, we'll take you to see her." _Sidney helped Maria stand, putting an arm around her waist to help her out to the car. Gage turned around as Sidney & Maria went through the front door._

"You can find us at St. Mathews. And you can stop looking for Cory; she won't be in the rest of her career. You might want to start looking for her murderer."

They left after that, headed to St. Mathews for Maria to say a final goodbye to her best friend. Because this was about to turn into something nobody could ever have imagined.

Who knew so many agency's would get together to form a task force to find the person who had finally killed Cory Lynn Walker?


	3. Seeing Cory & The Aftermath

**Seeing Cory:**

**St. Mathews Emergency Room:**

**Maria's Pov:**

Sid, Gage & I walked into the ER, pushing there way through the doctors and SVU detectives that had already been called. More than anything, I wanted to see Cory, needed to see Cory. Things were going to be different, now that she was no longer around to tease, beat up or literally kill someone without the slightest pause. She had always been doing that, showing people the ways that they could disarm a suspect without shooting them or carrying a gun.

She had been taught by her father, Trent and the Martial Arts Academy he had started when they were just toddlers. Now, as everything came full circle, people were going to want to know why this happened and want to know how many people wanted Cory dead. They would want to know just because they would need to know. They would need to know so that they could catch whoever had done this to one of their own.

I was led in the room where Dr. Samuels was performing CPR and a nurse was with him, pressing the bag to keep the air flowing into her lungs, as if there was a chance that she would live. I knew that my best friend was never going to come back from this. I had been told that Cory had been brought in with a low pulse and not breathing. I had also been told that Dr. Samuels had been performing CPR for approximately 2½ hours before I was brought over to see her.

Cory was not coming back to me, not coming back to Mario, and definitely not coming back to Quan. I knew that, but did that mean everyone else knew as well. Cory had always wanted to be an organ donor and she had always expressed her wishes to her parents that if she were to ever die, that she wanted to be cremated and have her ashes spread over the Reservation, where Lucas had been buried. Her parents had told her that they would do as she wished when the time came.

But none of us thought it would be any time soon. Cory had escaped death so many times that we had pushed it out of our minds. We had told ourselves that nobody would ever be able to kill Cory. And we had been _wrong_. Seeing her now, holding her hand, I knew that I was going to miss her like crazy. That there was going to be a hole in the lives of everyone she touched, even those criminals that had tried to kill her.

Because even though they had tried to kill her, she had also publicly made a statement at each of their trials saying that she had forgiven them for what they did to her. Because of her forgiveness, those criminals had started to change their lives, even behind bars. Now, even criminals would want to know who had killed someone they had grown to honor as someone they cared about.

Not only that, but looking up and seeing the 55th precinct cops, firefighters and paramedics walk in to see what had happened, I knew that we would all be affected by what had conspired over the past few days. We would all ask ourselves why this had happened. And we would all ask ourselves why none of had gone to check up on her. We would blame ourselves.

**The Aftermath:**

**St. Mathews Hospital:**

**Dr. Samuels Pov:**

They came in in a bunch, all together, trying to figure out what had happened to one of their own. But not even the Rangers were telling them what had happened. I knew that if I told them, I would probably lose my license, but they had a right to know. They were looking into the ER and could see me performing CPR and couldn't figure out who I was performing the CPR on.

They had been told nothing, most likely. And it wasn't fair to keep them out of the loop. I was beginning to stop, when Maria said something that took me by surprise. She wanted Cory to be left on the ventilator, alive until her parents got there, so they could say one final goodbye. I obliged and called for a bypass machine to be brought down. My intentions were to keep her organs viable until her parents decided what to do.

Once she was hooked up to the bypass machine, I was able to stop compressions. Her brain had been deprived of oxygen for too long and she had no brain activity, but if keeping her alive for her parents could give someone else a chance to live, then we would be talking soon. I left the room then, placing my hand on one of the Rangers' shoulder and nodding for them to go in. They in turn nodded and I knew I was to tell the 55 nothing of who was now hooked up to the bypass machine.

Would it make a difference anyways? These people looked as if they were out for blood. Would keeping them away from the girl a little longer keep them losing it as well? Her best friend was already going to have to explain to things to the team of cops, firefighters & paramedics. Why not tell them now & get it over with? It was already going to kill them if they heard about it later on down the road.

**Kim's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. But more than anything, I wanted to know why Maria had sent a Private Detective over to clean out Cory's locker. He'd seemed so sad, cleaning it out. What could be so bad that Cory's locker had to be cleaned out when she wasn't even there?

Had she been fired? No, then Maria and two Texas Rangers wouldn't be talking and holding someone's hand, someone who was in the hospital, hooked up to a ventilator & a bypass machine. Someone whose own life was suspended between life and death.

So why wasn't the doctor telling us anything about what was going on? Why didn't we get to know what was going on? What was with all of the secrets?

**Bosco's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. I mean, it wasn't like Maria to just up and leave in the middle of her shift. And what was with the bogus threat that came with male Texas Ranger as he left with the female Ranger and Maria? Why had they wanted to talk to Maria alone?

Oh, my god. Am I being sympathetic? God didn't know I cared about an unknown victim so much. But then, the victim probably wasn't unknown to any of us, we just didn't know who it was yet. Why won't the doctor let any of us know who it is?

How bad could it possibly be? Was one of our own fighting to stay alive? And how come none of were told about it?

**Cruz's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Maria had been talking to me when the Texas Rangers had walked in, covered in blood. She had heard them talk to Bosco and had turned around so fast; it was like she was expecting something to be wrong.

But when we saw her sit down in the squad room, we all sort of knew that something was wrong, we just didn't know what that something was. Now here we all were, in the waiting room of St. Mathews ER and nobody was telling us anything.

Were we about to be told that one of our own was seriously wounded? And why hadn't Maria told us anything when she left with the Rangers? Did the male Ranger really mean what he said before he left?

**Jimmy's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Kim, Carlos, Taylor, Lombardo & I were in the firehouse when Cruz came over, telling us that we all needed to get over to St. Mathews right away. She told us what had conspired between the Texas Rangers & Maria and we were all curious.

But nobody thought anything like this could happen. The doctor wasn't telling us anything and we weren't getting any answers from the Rangers who were aloud in to see Maria after a few tentative moments. Maria had seemed off when we first walked in, like she was trying to decide on how to tell us something.

But what could that something be? And would we all be able to handle it afterwards?

**Yokas's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. The male Ranger had told us to start looking for Cory's killer, but what was that supposed to mean? Was she dead or something? Nobody knew and we weren't inclined to start until we got some real answers.

We headed over to St. Mathews to see what was really going on, to find out some answers. Maybe the doctors and nurses would shed some light on what was really going on. But when we saw the SVU Detectives there as well, we knew that they knew just as much as we did, maybe a little more.

Could something of happened to Cory without any of even knowing it? And how bad could that something be?

**Davis's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. We were all headed to St. Mathews, none of us knowing what to expect, but all of us having the same questions on our mind. What was going on?

None of us knew the answer, but we were determined to find out. But nobody was speaking to us and nobody was telling us what we wanted to hear. With every minute that passed, we all got more desperate to hear what was going on.

As we waited, the same question ran through everyone's head. What was going on? And was it someone we all knew?

**Sully's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Nobody could have prepared us for that period of waiting at St. Mathews. Nobody could have prepared us for what we would learn in just a few hours.

Once preoccupied with trying to figure out why Cory had yet to show up for her shift for three days in a row, we were now trying to figure out which one of us was in the hospital. We were trying to keep our composure for Maria, to keep our faces straight, but we all knew that one of us was probably not going to be coming home.

Oh how did we not know that that someone would be Cory? How stupid could we have been to not know that the person hooked up to the bypass machine was Cory?

**Carlos's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Time ticked by and none of us were told what was going on. The two Texas Rangers stayed in the room with Maria, who wouldn't let go of the hand of the patient. None of were told who it was, and none of us would be told until the patients parents got there.

One more time, we all sat around waiting for what seemed like forever. But what were we waiting for? How many times had we asked that question after one of ours was hurt? How many times had we waited in so many waiting rooms? But this was our first trip to St. Mathews ER?

How long would we wait for our answers? Would we get the ones we are all looking for? Or are we going to get an answer none of us want to hear?

**Taylor's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. When we were told to go to St. Mathews by Cruz, we thought, okay, maybe something happened and that person didn't want to go to Mercy just in case they got in trouble or something. But now all we are doing is waiting.

This is the longest wait I've had to endure in a long time. But nobody knows for sure just how bad the situation is. And we are all waiting for answers; answers we know will not be answered right away. Like, who is the patient that has gotten all of us down here on a Friday night?

And why are we just waiting? Why hasn't the doctor told us anything when it is clearly written on his face that he wants to tell us so bad? Are we being punished for something?

**Lombardo's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Life hangs in the balance with our jobs, everyone knows that. But what we don't ever get over is the fact that at any moment, one of our lives could be snuffed out and we as a group wouldn't be able to do anything.

That is how I think everyone felt as we waited to hear what was going on. We waited because we knew better then to storm the ER and find the answers out ourselves. But I'm pretty sure storming the ER was on everybody's mind at the moment because we weren't getting any answers.

**Monroe's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Who would do this to one of us? Who would cause such pain to one of us? We all to know what was going on but none of us got our answers.

We were waiting just like the detectives when more Texas Rangers came in. They had with them a young girl of maybe six or seven. The thought that this girl might be related to the patient triggered our thoughts and we all stood up to see what would happen. But the Texas Rangers were ushered into the waiting room as well and told to stay there until the doctor could talk to them.

So here we are, the doctor should be here in a few minutes. But will he allow all of us to stay? Or will he make us leave so he can talk to the family of the patient? And why does the young girl look so familiar?

**Olivia's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. More Texas Rangers arrived with a young girl that looked oddly familiar. To tell the truth, she looked a little like Cory, but I couldn't be sure. They were ushered into the same waiting room we were in and then told to wait for the doctor.

Would we be able to get some answers out of them before the doctor got there to talk to them? Would the young girl answer one of us if we talked to her? No, she wouldn't because the parents were keeping a good eye on her and regarding us with an eye that we all knew too well. They didn't trust us.

But who were they going to trust? We were the good guys. We had worked the streets with Maria for the past five years. Did this have anything to do with the patient that was hooked up to the bypass machine? Were these Texas Rangers and little girl here for the victim on the machine? And if so, why?

**Stabler's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Two Rangers, a Lawyer, a Private Detective & an out of town Detective, plus the little girl that looked so familiar. Who were these people to be so important to Maria and the unknown victim hooked to the bypass machine?

Nobody knew and yet everyone was trying so hard to find out. Everyone wanted to know what was going on and yet nobody was getting any answers. We were all being old the exact same thing. Why did it matter that we also cared for Maria?

It didn't, and these people would have to find out just how much we cared. But the 55 weren't talking about what had conspired at the station before calling us and telling us to get to St. Mathews. They just weren't talking at all.

**Finn's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. Life gets stranger and stranger the more you live it. But in our type of work, everything was always strange. So why did we think this would be any stranger?

For one, the doctor wasn't telling any of us, including those of the 55 anything, anything. For two, we were all just trying to find out what was going on and nobody wanted to tell us anything. Talk of storming the ER had lasted only a few minutes but then we all decided against it.

Then the Texas Rangers and company had arrived. And now here we are, waiting, just like before. Only now, it seems like everything has changed, like something is about to break and nobody knows what it is.

**Munch's Pov:**

What was going on? We all wanted to know the answer to that question. The life of a friend is on the line, or that's what we've been told. So why aren't we getting any of our questions answered. More Rangers showed up and still we aren't getting any of our questions answered.

They were shoved in the same room as we are in now, put here to wait and see what will happen next. The nurse said that the doctor would be in to tell them what had happened. So why are the two Rangers that have been here for a week and were in the ER with Maria walking into the room?

Will we finally get the answer to the question that is on everyone's mind answered? Will someone finally tell us what is going on?


End file.
